1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for supporting a bottled drink in close proximity to a user. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to a bottled drink carrier apparatus wherein the carrier has a strap that can be affixed to a user's neck or shoulder area and wherein a connection enables a bottle to be secured with a small cable portion of the apparatus that is much smaller in diameter than the maximum thickness of the strap.
2. General Background of the Invention
Most beverages are sold today in disposable containers that are made of plastic to be recycled after use. These bottled drink products are used for a number of different products such as soft drinks, spring water, colas, lemonade, sport drinks and the like. A number of similarly configured bottles are manufactured of glass.
During outdoor events such as sporting events, festivals, concerts, gatherings and the like, individuals typically carry such bottled drink products with them, thus requiring continuous use of one hand. In the past, there have been sold bottled drink carriers for holding such drink products so that the user can have full use of both hands. One such prior art device is in the form of an elongated strap supporting a foam insulated sleeve at the lower end of the strap. The foam sleeve has a cylindrically shaped recess for carrying a drink bottle or can.
One of the problems of prior art type bottled drink carriers is that they are cumbersome to use and operate.
The following U.S. Patents are incorporated herein by reference:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,793,901; 4,248,366; 5,148,926; 5,427,259; 5,454,497; 5,577,647; D284,421; D304,890; D315,477; and D373,677.